Sarada Uchiha
by Mom Rules
Summary: Ella era todo lo que les faltaba, ella era el ángel guardián que siempre habían tenido mirandolos desde el cielo y ahora estaba ahí junto a ellos. Ella era todo para ellos, ella era Sarada Uchiha, hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Ella era la nueva era del Clan Uchiha.


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

Fic type: Oneshot

Pairing: SasuSaku

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Summary: Ella era todo lo que les faltaba, ella era el ángel guardián que siempre habían tenido mirandolos desde el cielo y ahora estaba ahí junto a ellos. Ella era todo para ellos, ella era Sarada Uchiha, hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Ella era la nueva era del Clan Uchiha.

N/A: La escena transcurre en la habitación del hospital de Konoha luego del nacimiento.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sarada Uchiha _

_._

_._

_._

Miro el pequeño bulto en sus brazo, una lágrima se deslizó y luego otra, sonrió mostrando cada uno de sus dientes. ¿Feliz?, esa era una palabra demasiado corta para expresar lo que ella sentía, porque era mucho más que feliz.

—Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?. — preguntó con preocupación Sasuke a su lado con sus orbes oscuras. Ella asintió entre lágrimas y sonrisas. Estaba más que bien.

—Yo..yo...te amo... —jadeo limpiando sus lágrimas con una mano, mientras que con la otra tenía a la pequeña, sus palabras iban dirigidas a los dos. Él sonrió y apoyo su unica mano en la mejilla de ella en una suave caricia.

La ojijade observó a su pequeña hija, envuelta en esa manta color rosa pálido, tomó aire y paso uno de sus dedos por la nariz pequeña de la criatura, esta se removió incómoda y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

Otra sonrisa, más unas lágrimas traviesas se escaparon al ver los hermosos ojos azabaches que la niña poseía.

—Hmp, tiene mis ojos. — afirmó con orgullo el Uchiha sentadose al lado de Sakura.

—Es hermosa... — murmuró con un hilo de voz.

La pequeña los observó y luego miro sus manos comenzando a moverlas, descubriendo de apoco todo aquello que la rodeaba.

Sasuke se acercó más y se apoyo en el hombro de Sakura, acercó su mano a la niña, con algo de timidez con algo de miedo, por primera vez en años Sasuke volvía a sentir miedo, miedo de lastimar a la pequeña, a su secreta adoración. Miedo de perderla, con el terror dibujado en su pupilas alejo la mano antes de siquiera tocarla.

—Tranquilo... — susurró la ojijade con una sonrisa cálida, él la observó sorprendido. —Nada malo pasará, nosotros siempre seremos su escudo.

Y el relajo se asentó en todo el cuerpo del azabache, en todo su rostro, en todo sus sentidos. Ella tenía razón, protegería a su hija con cada fibra de su cuerpo, no sólo a ella a Sakura también. Sonrió con ternura y depósito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su mujer, haciendola sonrojar en el acto.

—Tienes razón.

Comenzó acerca de nuevo su mano a la pequeña que ahora jugaba divertida con sus propias manos, ella observó la mano de su progenitor y atrapó entre su palma y sus dedidos el dedo índice del mayor, moviendolo de un lado a otro con torpeza.

Ellos rieron ante la acción de la pequeña, Sakura la miro más enternecedora, la pequeña era el fruto del amor que ella y Sasuke tenían y era más que hermosa, era perfecta. Su pequeña carita, sus ojitos negros, su sonrisa. Ella era su más grande amor, su adoración, su pequeño ángel.

Sasuke por su lado seguía disfrutando de lo que la pequeña lo hacía sentir, de esas burbujas en su interior, de esa sensación de paz, de cariño, todo eso y más lo envolvía. Como cuando era pequeño y su madre lo abraza en las noches de pesadillas, sí, ahora lo sabia, se sentía como cuando su familia completa estaba con él.

La niña soltó su dedo y eso lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad perfecta en la que estaba, miro a la pequeña como abría su manito y él opto por hacer lo mismo, abrió su mano y Sakura río al ver los ojos de su hija sorprendida, sus ojos eran grandes como los de ella.

—Tu mano es muy grande.

—Hmp. — sonrió, la niña aún sorprendida comenzó a tocar la mano de Sasuke, choco su pequeña palma con la de él. —Eso choca los cinco.

Sakura río, observó como el hombre que amo toda su vida le había dado más que amor, también le había dado una hermosa descendencia, aunque ella había hecho el mayor trabajo, él había puesto todo de si mismo para consentirla, para amarla, para cuidarla.

—Sasuke-kun.

—¿Mmm? — el Uchiha la miró expectante.

—Gracias. —acercó sus labios y suavemente depósito un beso en los labios de su amado, quien correspondió gustoso, al separarse Sasuke la miro extrañado.

—Se supone que eso lo digo yo, no tú.

Ella bajo su vista a la pequeña que seguí entretenida con la mano de Sasuke. Una mirada cálida acarició su rostro.

—Esta vez me tocaba a mi, decírtelo.

Sasuke alejo su mano de la niña quien emitió un quejido y arrugó su pequeño cejo, disconforme con la acción de su padre. Sakura llego a pensar que la niña iba a llorar pero esta no lo hizo, solo arrugó mas su cejo y un pequeño mohin apareció en ella.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Sasuke y decirle de lo mucho que la niña también se parecía a ella. Pero él tomó su rostro con su unica mano y la beso con suavidad para pasar a una beso un poco más profundo, pero sin dejar de ser suave. Mientras los ojos de la niña los miraba curiosos.

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, atravez de ese beso quería demostrarle lo muy agradecido que él se encontraba, que no era ella quien debía decirlo, que siempre sería él. Porque ella lo dio todo por él y él había sido idiota, pero ya no, estaba con ella y ella le había dado más que amor, le había dado una preciosa hija, una Haruno, una Uchiha más. Ellas dos eran su felicidad, se separo de sus labios con el aire entrecortado, apoyando su frente con la de ella.

—Tú... no debes... agradecerme nada. — susurró con el aire entrecortado.

—Como tú a mí, yo a ti... Sasuke-kun. — contradijo.

La pequeña se movió incómoda y Sakura puso toda su atención en ella pero el ceño aún mas fruncido de su hija le aseguró que esta vez si iba a llorar y así fue.

—Shh shh... tranquila. — intento calmarla, pero esta no hacía caso, Sasuke acercó su mano y la niña comenzo a hipar hasta detener su pequeño llanto para jugar nuevamente con la mano de su padre.

—Creo que eres su primer juguete Sasuke-kun.

—Si es para ella no hay problema.

—Sasuke-kun ... ¿cómo la llamaremos? —preguntó, hasta el momento no habían elegido nombre para su pequeña y Tsunade no tardaría en aparecer y preguntarles para comenzar el registro de la niña. Sasuke lo meditó por unos segundos.

—Sarada, como la diosa del conocimiento. Ella a diferencia de mi, sabrá siempre la verdad acerca del Clan Uchiha.— emitió con total seguridad.

Sakura asintió completamente conforme con el nombre.

—Sarada Uchiha.

La niña los miro con sus grandes y oscuros ojos, para sonreirles y continuar jugando con esa gran cosa que ella no sabia que era pero era suave y se movía como ella quería así que le encantaba. Ellos rieron.

—Sasuke-kun ¿quieres cargarla?

Preguntó con inocencia la ojijade y el miedo regreso al cuerpo de Sasuke, negó con la cabeza y se alejo sutilmente. Sakura lo entendio.

Sarada emitió otro pequeño quejido, quería la mano de Sasuke de vuelta, pero en su lugar Sakura la acomodo en su brazo derecho y con el otro comenzó a jugar con ella, tocando la nariz de la pequeña que volvía a sonreír.

—Ves, puedo cargarla con un solo brazo, tú también puedes.

Sasuke se removió incómodo a su lado, ella alejo se mano de la pequeña y tomo la de él suavemente.

—Ya te lo dije, tranquilo.— y la confianza que rodeaba a Sakura se expandió hasta atrapar a Sasuke, quien asintió.

Sakura se movió hacia un lado, tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos que la observó curiosa y la acomodó con cuidado en el brazo de Sasuke, quien la apretó con algo de fuerza, con el hilo de temor colgando de él aún.

—Ya esta, relájate... ella lo percibe todo.

Tomó aire y se relajo un poco, miro a la niña, podía verla mejor y ella lo miraba a él, como si estuvieran en una burbuja en la que solo ellos dos pertenecían y sonrió, llenándose de emociones que no podía controlar. Tenerla en sus brazos lo hacia mas especial, una lágrima rebelde se escapó pero no la detuvo ni se sintió avergonzado, Sarada río llenándolo de alegría.

Fue turno de Sakura de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él, integrándose en esa burbuja de paz. Enrosco sus brazos en la espalda de Sasuke y río al unísono con su pequeña.

Ella era todo lo que les faltaba, ella era el ángel guardián que siempre habían tenido mirandolos desde el cielo y ahora estaba ahí junto a ellos. Ella era todo para ellos, ella era Sarada Uchiha, hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Ella era la nueva era del Clan Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola! Aca estoy con una nueva historia, un pequeño oneshot que debía haber hecho hace mucho pero no tenía ninguna inspiración rodeandome, en cambio ahora me siento llena de esta. Así que regresaré con muchas historias nuevas, tomará tiempo porque quiero plasmarlas bien. Pero todas terminarán publicadas eso seguro. _

_Ahora sobre esto, estoy muy feliz con este pequeño oneshot porque al fin pude escribir sobre algo familiar, lleno de ternura y amor, sinceramente me cuesta escribir sobre cosas así pero lo logré. _

_Aparte de que estoy feliz por esta historia, también lo estoy porque seguimos siendo cannon, porque el año empezó genial y Somos hermosamente cannon xD -seguía con eso- _

_Voy agregar esto aca también, no tiene que ver pero igual... Kim JaeJoong feliz cumpleaños hermoso, treinta años y seguis bello. _

_Sin más este fic va para mis queridas amigas, ellas saben que las amo! espero que les guste esta pequeña historia. _

_A todos los que se den el tiempo de leer la historia Muchas gracias! _

_¿Reviews?_

_Ja ne! _


End file.
